Users of conventional vehicles left outdoors during inclement freezing weather often come out windows and mirrors covered in ice or snow. The user has two primary options at that point. They can begin manually scraping the windows and mirrors. They can also start the vehicle and the window-defrost system of the vehicle.
Scraping windows and mirrors has shortcomings including usually requiring arduous labor on the part of the user. Scrapping off ice or snow also is time consuming and requires the user to stand outside in the cold. There is also a risk of scratching the vehicle.
Using the defrost system is time consuming as well. The defrost system also uses a relatively-high amount of energy, both in terms of fuel required to idle the engine and the electric energy used to operate the defrost system.
And with most modern vehicles not having defrost systems for its mirrors, sunroof, side windows, and lamp covers, manual scraping would still be required for those surfaces.
Improved systems and methods to avoid these challenges are needed. The technology of the present disclosure solves these and other shortcomings of conventional systems.